


Chunky Wolverines

by Peldethrin



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Daken Akihiro has self-worth issues, Daken and Gabby are silly siblings, Johnny Storm has plans to fuck those issues out of him, Kurt gets some ass, Logan and Victor are as close as it comes here, M/M, Multi, No set monogamous relationships, Thicc feral mutants, feral mutants, people like them thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: Feral mutants look better with more body fat, everyone seems to agree.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Johnny Storm, Victor Creed/Logan
Kudos: 12





	1. Kurt

Logan was starting to think the people around him had gone insane. Jean, Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Remy. Most of them had something off in their scents recently. Nothing he would consider a threat or a shapeshifter. Just off. 

Laura had moved herself and Gabby back into the X-Mansion to avoid a rent hike, and agreed about scents being off. 

Daken, after he had been convinced by his sisters, had moved in too. Much to the chagrin of many in the house. But even he had had enough contact with Bobby to know his scent was off too! 

Victor and Logan had come to a mutual understanding that they weren't in the mood to be enemies anymore and the large man had moved in the same week as Daken. He sneezed often due to the strange scents.

Something hinky was going on and it bothered Logan just enough to not ignore it. He would have looked at someone crazy had they told him the cause. He felt crazy enough when Ororo hadn't responded to his questions though she was standing right in front of him. She was staring down at him but it seemed like nothing he had said had gotten through to her. 

He was increasingly confused when he caught Jean staring at him one night. All he was doing was trying to start a fire in one of the game rooms fireplaces without a student lighting the house on fire. Usually he would have been fine with her staring and would have given Scott shit for it. He felt like a chunk of meat she was thinking about tenderizing.

He finally caught on to what may have been happening with Kurt. 

He felt two hands sneak under his flannel, slip under the band of his jeans, grab his hips hard; he was pulled back into a skinny pair of hips but most noticeably, an erection. He paused and glanced up at Kurt. Two yellow eyes were looking back at him. Kurt smelled like he first had when Logan noticed something off about his scent, the underlying tension he smelled was restrained arousal. He wasn't being restrained now though. He was actively grinding his dick into Logan's ass.

Logan's own pulse hiked and he could feel heat gathering in his cheeks. He didn't look away from Kurt.

"Can I help you?"

Kurt just grinded harder. To the point that Logan had to lean over and brace himself on the edge of his desk. Thank God no one needed help on their history homework right now.

"Has anyone told you how much weight you have gained lately? It is not a bad thing! Your body seems to have come out of constantly being alert for combat."

Logan had no fucking clue how to respond to that. Kurt's grip got harder and Logan could swear he felt his dick twitch.

"You're very soft around all your scary edges. Many of us are finding it...very distracting."

Logan huffed,

"Distracting like how you're treating me right now?"

"Ja."

Logan laughed. He wasn't entirely offended by the statement or the situation. He did have to admit he had noticed how his body was softening around the edges some, the X-Men hadn't been seeing much combat. His particular mutation was an advanced healing factor, what powered it so efficiently was body fat. He had trouble keeping fat on his metal bones anytime trouble started up, with being an X-Man frontliner came constant injury.

Now that trouble had decided to take a break he had put on a considerable amount of weight. His jeans were tight in the seams and his shirts clung to his torso in unflattering ways. The teens were teasing him about his fall from grace, saying he went from shredded and scary to squishy in a week flat. It wasn't their fault they didn't know that a shredded Wolverine was a half starved Wolverine. 

He had always found Kurt attractive so he wasn't angry about suddenly being grabbed from behind and borderline mounted.

"If you keep this up I'm gonna expect a follow through."

Kurt's hips stopped and he leaned over, Logan saw his wide eyes blink a few times,

"May I? Follow through?"

Logan really hoped no one would need homework help anytime soon.


	2. Victor

Victor stretched and yawned. It was late and Logan hadn't come back to the teacher's suite he had moved the "family" into. Victor wondered if Xavier knew about him and Jimmy's "relations" or if he just didn't care.

It was a constant. They would fight, get tired of it, then screw. It had been described as a 'heat' period by Mystique years ago. They were the only suitable mates for each other, that never stopped them from finding other people to fuck.

Daken wouldn't be alive if that were the case. 

Mystique had sent him an article a few years back as a joke. Saying that the contents described him and Jimmy. Something about Pansexual, Panromantic, Poly-something stuff. Victor didn't put much stock into labels like that. He and Jimmy had lived long enough to see those things change a hundred times over. 

He was brought out of his musing when he heard a click at the door. 

Logan slipped in and grinned at him. A victorious sort of grin. 

"I found out why people are smelling weird."

Before Victor could even ask, Logan bounded over and slammed into his chest. With 300 pounds of adamantium fused to his already impressive weight they toppled to the floor. Victor grunted, his clawed hands coming to grab at Logan's waist. Logan sat on his ribs, spread his legs, and grinned down at his fellow feral.

Victor drew a breath in through his nose, ready to rip into Logan for being an ass, and stopped. His eyes widened and he took another deep breath. 

"You smell like sulfur and sex." 

Logan's victorious grin smoothed into a quiet sort of pleasure, he ran his hands from Victor's chest to either side of his head, and leaned over to whisper;

"Kurt mounted me." 

Victor growled deep in his chest and ran his claws over Logan's ass, a little bit of pressure, and he tore through the jeans. He rolled and pinned Logan down. He grabbed both knees, lifted, and spread. The hole he tore through the jeans showed Logan's ass perfectly; better yet, it showed his leaking hole. 

"You let him? I have to wrestle and grovel but you just bend over for him?"

Logan chuckled,

"You're always ready to go. If I want anything from anyone else in this house it's a damn near three year relationship requirement, minimum. Besides, he flattered me. I don't get that often. And never from you!"

Logan punctuated with a kick to Victor's face. His head snapped back and he licked the blood from his briefly broken nose. Jimmy was right. Victor wasn't known for his sweet nothings. He looked back down. Jimmy was calmly looking back at him with hooded eyes, his face was only slightly pinched in expression, his flannel shirt was unbuttoned and the tank top underneath was bunched around his waist. His jeans didn't have a seat in them and his ass was leaking another man's seed onto the wood floor. 

His scent spoke volumes for the lack of expression. 

He was hurt.

Victor couldn't help the mournful little sounds coming from his chest as he leaned back over Logan. He had an embarrassing habit of leaning on his more feral traits to soothe hurt feelings. Logan let him drape himself over him. Victor combed his claws through Logan's hair. 

Logan turned his face into his palm, exposing his neck. Victor leaned down and licked along the side, stopping at his jaw to place soft kisses along it. Logan chuckled and kissed his palm. 

It was a rare occurrence for them to be soft with each other, maybe tonight they could.


	3. Younger Siblings Are Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby just can't pass up a moment to tease.

Logan woke to a mean scream coming from the direction of his children's rooms. 

He sat up and scrubbed his hand through his hair, the scream didn't sound like fighting so he didn't bother to go check on them yet. Victor was growling low in his chest, Logan guessed he was as upset about being woken by the feral spawn as anyone could be. 

Victor had his arms around Logan's waist and was curling into the small space that Logan had been laying in. Logan smiled to himself and reached to untangle some of the knotted blonde hair that Victor always woke up to. He felt no need to get up for the day yet, it was Sunday so he had no obligations to students or fellow teachers.

He stretched his legs out and felt his knees pop at the same time a loud bang came from his kids direction. Victor growled again and Logan chuckled. A large hand came up from his hip to wrap around his throat, Victor pulled him down into a soft kiss, that quickly turned dirty. Logan could feel his cheeks heating up as Victor's tongue curled in his mouth, the same way it had curled as he ate Kurt's cum out of his ass last night. They hadn't fucked last night but they wouldn't admit to anyone that they had made love to each other. It was rare and never left the room it happened in. 

He hummed into the softer chaste kisses that followed, and could make out voices yelling at each other. He tried to focus on Victor's claws gently running down his spine and the bites he was leaving on his neck. Then he growled low in his own chest and cursed. It was very hard to get hard with his youngest girl child loudly teasing his son outside the door. 

Said son sounded as if he had never been so offended in his life. 

It wasn't hard to offend Daken, but it was hard to get a vocal reaction out of him when he always played it so cool. Gabby had a wonderful talent of bringing their family together as a family, and teasing the ever living shit out of her older brother. 

Daken was never mad at her and did everything in his power to make sure she would get a happy childhood. He loved his sisters. But the little girl sounded like she was enjoying teasing him a bit too much. Logan was sure that Daken would be bursting through the bedroom door, screaming at him in Japanese, to control the "Honey Badger" any moment now. 

He rather preferred to be wearing some clothing when that happened. He got so far as to step into some sweatpants before the door was kicked in. There Daken stood, his hair flying in every direction, shirtless with his pants not buttoned. Gabby behind him, grinning like a loon, and waving at him and Victor.

Before Daken could get a lungful of air in Logan cut him off,

"No, I cannot control her, don't even demand it."

Daken deflated as Gabby's chest puffed up,

"No Gabby! I don't wanna hear your boasting. You teasing Daken woke the both of us up."

Gabby's shoulders hit her ears and her cheeks lit up pink, her apologetic smile took the wind out of Logan and Victor's anger. She never liked to cause too much trouble, and living with anyone of the sub-species of feral knew to never wake them earlier than when they wanted to be up. She was the same way. 

"Now that that's settled, what are you two hollerin' about so early in the morning?"

Daken's cheeks lit up red and his jaw was grinding as he glared down at Gabby, who was back to looking pretty damn smug. 

"Daken's pants don't fit. He! Got! FAT!"

Daken looked like he might cry, his cheeks were burning and he was glaring at the floor. Logan looked, actually LOOKED, at his son. It stood to reason that if he had gained weight so had the others. With Daken and Laura being taller than him their bodies distributed the fat differently, they also had different body shapes. Logan was a rectangle on his best days, Laura had his shoulders so was an upside-down triangle in shape, and Daken had apparently inherited his mother's pear shape. 

From Logan's stomach to his thighs held his fat. Laura's waist to her knees. And Daken, his beautiful, vain, son...had a slight gain under his belly button that kept getting wider the further down he looked.

His son's hips were keeping his pants up but he knew for a fact that they were not the same size hips he bought the pants for. How Daken had managed to get his thighs that far into the poor garment would go on the list of unanswered questions he had about the kid. Logan didn't even want to know how much of the kid's ass was hanging out, but he could guess by the look on Gabby's face. 

"Gabby, do you know how your healing factor works?"

She looked caught off guard by the question but answered anyway. Logan wasn't too surprised that she didn't. He rolled his eyes and looked at Victor,

"Get dressed, would ya? We gotta have this talk with her or she'll be like we were."

Victor rolled out of the bed with the blanket as a cover and wandered into the closet, Logan pointed at Gabby then at a chair, she waddled over and plopped down. Logan turned back to Daken and found he hadn't regained his cocky attitude. 

"Daken. Look at me."

Daken's eyes slowly looked up, Logan would have said he was pouting if he knew he could get away unscathed. He smiled and reached out to straighten his son's wild hair, 

"You know as well as I that this is a good thing. We can't live our lives half starved and near mad. No matter how attractive it makes us to others."

Daken took a quick breath in and let it out. He looked frustrated, Logan suspected he had been dealing with this for some time. He hadn't noticed his own body changing because his wardrobe allowed for such change, he knew how his weight fluctuated. Daken hadn't been allowed to figure that out until now and his clothes weren't nearly as forgiving. 

Daken wasn't nearly as forgiving. His insecurities were brutal sometimes and Logan was sure this one might turn into a doozy if not handled correctly.

"I know. I just wish this hadn't happened around the time I was going to spend the day with Johnny. I can handle Gabby teasing me… I think I would not handle Johnny Storm teasing me about this well."

Logan could cry, he really hoped Storm wouldn't be such an ass. Daken really liked him and deserved someone nice. Contrary to popular belief. 

"I have embarrassing pictures of Johnny's bad hair days you can take with you just in case."

Daken's eyes lit up. Logan chuckled and handed a USB stick to him and waved him off,

"Have fun on your date!"

He shut the door to Daken's scandalized scream of 'NOT A DATE' and smiled at Gabby. She giggled and kicked her feet,

"It's totes a date."

Logan nodded.


	4. To Car Sex or Not To Car Sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of the opinion that Daken needs to be fucked within an inch of his life by Johnny Storm.

Daken was gonna scream. Johnny hadn't looked him in the eye since they had said their first hellos. He kept staring.

Daken knew how tight the pants he had on were, he also knew they were supposed to be much looser. Rogue had lended them to him because she was built similarly and didn't want them anymore. His shirt was still his and horribly tight. 

And Johnny wouldn't look anywhere near his face. He would have been angry if it hadn't hurt his feelings so much. Sure he pretended like he didn't have feelings at all, but that was like his healing factor, just because it healed didn't mean he didn't feel any pain.

This was a mistake. He should have canceled, moved the date at the very least, and starved himself until he was back to weight. If he was sneaky he could still do that when he got back. 

Gabby ate enough for 3 people, he'd sneak excess food onto her plate, and be fine. He would only need to do this for a week at most. Unless Laura caught him. She was good at that. 

Johnny was asking him something. Johnny was looking at his face and he looked worried. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Johnny leaned back and his eyebrows drew together. Daken couldn't say he was too upset at offending a man that was unable to take his eyes away from the unflattering parts of his body. 

"Nevermind. It wasn't important. Though...have you gained weight, Daken?" 

Daken's spine snapped stiff and he glared at Johnny,

"What if I have? What's it to you?"

Johnny's face slowly turned pink, his eyes tracked down to Daken's tummy, and he put his hand out to hover over a knee. Johnny swallowed and glanced back up to Daken's eyes,

"May I? Touch you, I mean."

Okay. Now he was confused. Why would Johnny look like he was blushing and asking permission to touch him? His curiosity won out over the hurt feelings. He nodded and Johnny's warm hand settled over his knee. 

He watched it slowly slide up to the meatier center of his thigh, pause to squeeze, then move closer to his hip. He could feel the palm getting warmer the further up it came and a thought crossed his mind; maybe Johnny was staring because he liked how Daken's body looked. 

The park bench they were sitting on was probably not a good place for this, Daken had a suspicion that if the wind changed he would smell Johnny's feelings about this, as the ever warming palm settled on his left hip.

Daken ran his fingertips over Johnny's knuckles and peeked through his lashes at his face, his blushing cheeks were bright red. Daken almost laughed at that. A man who could ignite his body in flames, control his core temperature, and shoot fire...was blushing a brick red. 

He opened his mouth to tease the poor blonde and gasped instead. Johnny's eyes were fixated on the hip he had grabbed, roughly. If there were any doubts about how much Johnny was enjoying himself they were eased by the second squeeze. In fact, it felt more like Johnny was groping him!

Twice on the hip and the one on his thigh still tingled. 

"Johnny?"

Johnny looked up, his attention firmly on Daken's eyes. Daken could see something. Like the lights were on but nobody was home.

"Are you feeling me up?"

Johnny's hand came off his hip and nearly smacked himself in the face. He stood and stuttered, mumbled a 'no, of course not' and went to walk away. 

"I'm flattered."

Johnny stopped, his back to Daken, and Daken covered his mouth. He hadn't, exactly, meant to say that aloud. Johnny took his hand and gave a little tug,

"If, maybe, I was feeling you up...would you let me keep doing it?"

Daken stood as Johnny tugged his hand. He thought for a moment. He always liked when Johnny touched him, and the one time they had been together had been great. Even though the memory was a bit ruined by his systematic dismantling of Johnny's family's ability to do anything. 

He nodded and Johnny took off. He was pulled by his hand back to Johnny's car, he expected they would drive off to some sleazy motel and neck like teenagers. It wouldn't be the first time Daken had got that treatment. 

Instead he found himself laid down in the backseat. 

He blinked as Johnny crawled over the front to straddle his hips. 

Johnny's little sports car was not built for two full grown men to be in the backseat, it barely had room for the smallest children of their families. He had no clue how Johnny had finagled him back here in the first place.

Johnny's lips on his cheek brought him out of his musings.

Johnny was pulling his legs up to sit around his hips, Daken's shoes squeaked against the window, and he could feel the temperature climbing. Johnny's lips were warmer with every chaste kiss against his cheek bone, his hands against Daken's waist were almost hot. He could feel Johnny's dick rubbing against the back of his thigh.

Daken's hands came up to hold Johnny's biceps, they were hot and he had a vague thought that Johnny might accidentally set fire to them in the car. 

He turned his head hoping to catch Johnny's lips. They brushed across his nose and landed on the other cheek. Johnny's hands moved from his waist to his front, squeezing. Daken gasped and gripped Johnny's arms hard, he was sure it would bruise. Johnny didn't seem to mind, he went on to brushing his fingertips to the edge of the shirt and pushing them under. 

Daken could feel the tickle of hot fingertips ghosting over his tummy. Could feel them gliding around his ribs, down his sides, right above his belt. Johnny was touching him everywhere he wasn't all that proud about. 

Johnny's hips jolted him up the seat, a grunt, and the impression of a hot erection pressed into where his thigh met ass. 

Johnny sat up and grabbed his jacket from behind him, rolled it up, and gently put it behind Daken's head. He made sure no hair was caught or tangled as he did it. He placed his hot hands on Daken's hips and thrusted. 

Daken gasped, his head didn't hit the window thanks to the jacket behind it, and he moved his hands to Johnny's wrists. Johnny grunted, rubbed up into his ass, and moaned. He draped himself back over Daken and started peppering his face with kisses. 

Daken could feel Johnny's hands groping his hips, moving down to his thighs, then back up to his tummy. He had almost forgotten how Johnny had hiked his shirt up until it was pushed up to his collar bones. Johnny's kissing travelled down to his neck.

His hands came up to grope Daken's chest. Daken was more than happy with that, his chest had stayed flawless when the rest of his body betrayed him. Johnny caught a nipple with his fingers between squeezes and Daken cried out at the sudden pressure/pull he felt.

Johnny took his wrists and pulled his arms up to wrap around his neck, he muttered a quick 'hold here' before his head bent back down to kiss Daken's collarbone. His hips had stopped thrusting, just grinding his dick into Daken's ass, which meant he wouldn't jostle Daken around. His hands went back to kneading at the pecs, and snagging a nipple just to hear Daken's gasps and moans. 

Daken's mind was fuzzy. Between the heat in the car and Johnny's gentle adorations he was relaxed in a way. He focused so much on where Johnny's hands were, it took him a moment to realize Jonny was mumbling into his neck. 

He sounded like he was thinking out loud. Talking about how he liked doing this, how nice Daken's body felt. How pretty it was now. Daken had always thought his body was pretty but if what Johnny was saying was true maybe he wasn't all that right. Johnny groaned into his neck. Daken could hear more mumbling as he watched Johnny's hands give one last tug on his nipples and slowly slip to his belt. 

He watched as the leather was unbuckled, as Johnny's hands came to the button and slipped it out. The jeans were a soft wash and that helped ease the zipper along on its own before Johnny could touch it. His hands slipped around and under the jeans, around his hips, and two hot palms gripped his ass hard. He gasped. 

Johnny had a serious handful. He was gripping and pulling up at the same time. Pulling the cradle of Daken's hips up for him to grind into. Daken threw his head back and gripped Johnny's shoulders, he gasped when he felt Johnny brush a fingertip across his hole, stretching the rim just a little. 

"Oh, God! Johnny! You can't keep doing this to me, I need you to either fuck me or let me do it myself!"

Johnny's face came out of his neck and his eyes were wild. Daken could see his pupils blown wide, and a ring of fire was in them. Johnny put all his weight on Daken, pushing him down into the seat further, he brushed his finger against Daken's hole again, but his skin was warmer. Daken gasped and Johnny's tongue was in his mouth, curling and rubbing up to his. 

Daken's head tilted a little, to let Johnny kiss him deeper, and the hand that wasn't teasing his hole came out of his pants to grip the back of his neck. His head was forced further to the side and back as Johnny came up on his knees to overwhelm Daken. 

Daken felt like he just might lose his mind for a moment. The heat, smells, and sensations from Johnny were too much. He didn't want it to stop but couldn't let it keep going. He moaned into Johnny's mouth and tried to find the will power to push him off. 

Johnny's hand on his neck tightened and he gave up. Whatever Johnny wanted to do Daken would let him. He had been doing a damn good job of making him feel great, making him feel like maybe this body wasn't so bad if someone like Johnny Storm could be attracted to it. He went limp in Johnny's hold, only able to whimper and moan. 

Johnny groaned at every whimper, feeling like he had earned the right to hear Daken making those sorts of sounds. It wasn't an easy task to get Daken like this, too much of his dad in him for that, but he had somehow managed. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted Daken pliant and soft underneath him for many hours to come, wanted to pamper him with kisses and touches that didn't hurt. 

He pulled himself off the feral and looked at him. He already looked fucked out. Johnny groaned and went back to peppering kisses over Daken's cheeks and jaw. He whispered how pretty Daken looked, how nice he felt, what he wanted to do to him. He wasn't paying attention, too caught up in the moment, then a knock came to the window behind him. 

His heart jumped into his throat and he peeked over his shoulder. A cop was outside wearing a look that said "Really?" and Johnny recognized Officer Billingsly, the one cop who always seemed to catch him trying to bang someone in public. Johnny rolled his eyes but made it clear he'd pack them up and leave. The guy walked off with his own eye roll. 

Johnny looked back down at Daken and was disappointed to find him alert. He had pulled his shirt down and did his pants back up while Johnny was busy, but his eyes were still holding some of the glazed look Johnny had put there. 

"Wanna go back to my place and continue this?"

Daken froze at the question, then laughed,

"And be terrorized by the whole family? Listen, Johnny, as much as I enjoy the chaos that is your family I don't think you're gonna get your dick wet with me if Ben is around. We would have a better chance in my bed, in a mansion turned school, full of mind readers and my sisters."

Daken struggled his way into a sitting position and was going to crawl back into the front seat when Johnny kissed his neck,

"Ok. So let's go back there."

Daken snorted, Johnny must be kidding. Though his simple and soft groping of Daken's thighs through his jeans implied otherwise. He turned to ask if he was serious and caught a long chaste kiss. Johnny pulled back and something in his face convinced Daken.


End file.
